The Mystery Girl
by Pentatonix67
Summary: My version of PLL
1. Chapter 1

Hi there my name is Aria Montgomery. I am going to tell you my story. I'm starting at a new school. It's going to be weird going to Rosewood High since my best friend who I haven't seen for a year goes there. Her name is Hanna Marin. Before Hanna moved to Rosewood she went to my school in Iceland. That year I wasn't the most fashionable person. I wore mismatched clothes. When I became friends with Hanna she taught me the basics of fashion so I wouldn't be picked on. We were the fashionista's of the school but then the following year she moved and it went from two fashionista's to one. I can't wait to see her. Today I'm going to wear the usual first day outfit me and Hanna had planned to wear together on our first day of school but then she moved. The outfit is a crop top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of bright pink jimmy choo's. I threw on my leather jacket that has a picture of me and Hanna on the back and best friends forever engraved on the back. I also threw on my fedora that has a picture of Toby Cavanaugh and I on it and friends forever engraved underneath it.

If your wondering I used to come down and visit my aunt during the summer and that's how me and Toby became friends. I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs where I saw my mom in the kitchen making breakfast. I'm surprised, she hasn't gotten out of her bed since my brother died. The only time she has gotten out of her bed was when we were moving. "Hey mom I'm going to school now.""Okay honey see you after school." As soon as I turned around from closing the door I saw Toby walking down the sidewalk with his hat on. "Toby!" He turned around and when he saw me and he started running towards me. I also started running. When we reached each other Toby picked me up and spun me around. "Aria I've missed you so much." "Ya I've missed you so much too but can you please put me down." "Oh right sorry." He put me down gently and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and we started walking to school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Toby's Point of View

Ugh today's the first day of school. They always ask how our summer was and every year I used to say it was awesome because Aria visited and Hanna would say the same thing. But everyone still thought we were making her up. Now I have to say it sucked because she didn't visit me at all. I miss her so much. We're friends but sometimes I wish we were more. The summer before she stopped visiting she started dating Noel Kahn. That broke my heart. I really wish she was here. So since today is the first day of school I decided to wear my first day outfit. My first day outfit is a polo top, black jeans, blue sneakers, and leather jacket. The leather jacket has a picture of me and Aria. I also put on the hat that has a picture of me and Aria on it and it also has friends forever inscribed underneath the picture. I grabbed my school bag. I walked downstairs and saw my dad was up so I just walked straight out of the house and started walking to school. As I was walking I heard somebody call my name. When I saw who was yelling my name I started running towards them. It was Aria. Aria! She started running towards me too. When we reached each other I picked her up and spun her around. "Aria I've missed you so much." "Ya I've missed you so much too but can you please put me down." "Oh right." So I put her down gently. I held out my hand and she put her hand in mine. With that we started walking to school hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is in Aria's POV (Toby and Aria looked at their schedules together on the walk)

We walked into school still hand in hand and everyone looked at us funny. Toby didn't seem to mind because he just walked me to my locker. "Here's your locker Aria. I will see you in English Class." He said and kissed me on the cheek before he let go of my hand and walked away. A couple minutes after he walked away Hanna walked up. "Hey girlie." Hanna said. "Oh Han I've missed you." I said while pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you too R." She said. We pulled away from the hug and started walking towards English. "Hey R I heard our English teacher is Mr. Fitz." She said. When she said that my jaw literally dropped. "You mean our favourite English teacher from Iceland." I said. Hanna nodded her head. When we entered the English class we saw Mr. Fitz writing his name on the board. When he turned around he saw Hanna and I. "Ms. Marin and Ms. Montgomery nice to see you again." He said. "Nice to see you again Mr. Fitz" Hanna and I said together. "You guys know each other?" Someone behind us said. Hanna and I turned around and saw Toby. "Tobes!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. Toby just laughed and spun me around. "Okay Toby you can set her down now." Hanna said. Toby set me down and laughed. "Ms. Montgomery who is this?" Mr. Fitz asked with what I think is a little bit of jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is Toby's POV

"Ms. Montgomery who is this?" The English teacher asked with what I call jealousy. "You'll figure it out soon enough bucko." I said as I placed my hand on Aria and Hanna's backs. "Come on girls." I said as I led them to the three seats at the back. We sat down with Aria in the middle. "I'm surprised that he didn't figure out who Toby was." Hanna said. "I know right." Aria said. "I mean I am wearing a jacket with our picture on it and Aria is wearing a hat with our picture on it." I said. Hanna and Aria laughed. I am so confused now. "That's not the reason." Hanna said through a laugh. "What's the reason then?" I asked. "Aria spent a lot of private time with Mr. Fitz the year I was there." Hanna said. "What about after you left?" I asked. Aria opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the bell. "Ms. Montgomery can you stay?" Mr. Fitz asked. I looked over at Aria and she nodded her head. Hanna and I left and Mr. Fitz closed the door. I looked in the window and saw that Aria and Mr. Fitz were standing extremely close to each other.


End file.
